Integrated chips comprise millions or billions of transistor devices, which are configured to act as switches and/or to produce power gains so as to enable logical functionality for an integrated chip (e.g., form a processor configured to perform logic functions). Integrated chips often also comprise passive devices, such as capacitors, resistors, inductors, varactors, etc. Passive devices are widely used to control integrated chip characteristics (e.g., gain, time constants, etc.) and to provide an integrated chip with a wide range of different functionalities (e.g., manufacturing analog and digital circuitry on a same die). MIM (metal-insulator-metal) capacitors are a particular type of capacitor, having a top metal plate and a bottom metal plate separated by an insulating material, which are often integrated into the back-end-of-the-line metal interconnect layers of integrated circuits.